Wrong Turn
by seczishortie40
Summary: Gordo, miranda, lizzie, larry and kate all go on a roadtrip. But they take a wrong turn in another country, then they get arresting for something they didn't do. But in this country the rule is-if nobody bails you out in 30 days, they kill you! Who is goi
1. It Starts Bad

Roadtrip In Hell  
  
"Are we ready yet? My nails are getting loose and they are going to fall off.." Kate Sanders yelled to her friends. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda bacame friends with Kate on the last day of school, and Larry bacame friends with Gordo. "Hold on, let me get my hair peice." Miranda said. "I have my laptop, my nail clipper and my electronics." Larry said. "Do I care?" Kate asked. "Okay, sorry, I had to get my keys." Lizzie said. "Thank God we just turned 16, it's our roadtrip!" Kate said laughing. "Yeah, and our freshmen year in highschool is almost over." Gordo said. "Well! Let's go!" Larry inturupted.  
They all stepped into the car and drove off blasting music waiting for a convo to start. Lizzie and kate's long blonde hair blew in the wind. Miranda was holding her hair. Gordo was driving and larry was on his laptop. Gordo and Lizzie were in the front seats. Miranda, Kate and Larry were in the back. "So, how is everyone?" Kate asked. "Good." Lizzie said. "So, where are we going again? What's it called?" Miranda asked. Lizzie looked at a map. "Some town in Miami.." She said. "Go on route 294." Lizzie said. "In an hour someone else is driving." Gordo said. "Yeah right Gordo!" Miranda said laughing.  
Larry didn't like Kate, Lizzie or Miranda because they were always mean to him. But Lizzie had a feeling Gordo had a crush on her, but sh never said anything because they were best friends.  
  
2 hOurSz lateR  
*Eminem-cleanin out my closet it playing*  
  
"I never meant to hurt you!" Gordo sang. "I never meant to make you cry," Lizzie yelled. "But tonight," Miranda said. "I'm-" Larry began. "CLEANIN OUT MY CLOSET!" Kate screamed.  
They all started laughing hysterically. Now Larry was driving. "We are now in......Wait, I don't know where we are." Larry said. "What do you mean?" Lizzie asked. "I mean, I think we got lost." Larry said. "Lost!? I have never been lost before." Miranda said. "No, we are in Florida right now, we just have to....travel more." Kate said. "If you say so." Gordo said.  
  
2 mOre hOurSz later  
  
"Ugh, I hate driving," Kate said. Lizzie and Miranda were sleeping and a bump woke them up. Lizzie opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. "Hey, this doesn't look familiar." Lizzie said. "Of course it doesn't Mcguire, we never been hear before." Kate said. "No, Kate, I mean the land, we are...in a desert!" Lizzie said. Larry looked out. "Yeah, I read in a book deserts were anywhere in the Southeast of America." Larry said. Kate started getting worried. "Well....I think we are lost." Kate said. "STOP THE CAR!" Miranda said firmly. "What is it?" Kate said. "What is it?? What is it? We are lost in the middle of nowhere! I mean...What are we gonna do? build a tent!?" Miranda said. "Well Gordork, it is your turn to drive..." Kate said. "My names Gordo." Gordo said. "You know, I really dont know why I became your friends again." Kate said. "Well, I really dont know why we went on a roadtrip!" Lizzie said. "Yeah well I dont know why they made that kind of yellow jellow, the one I am eating now...It's a weird color...HEY LOOK IT'S MOVING!" Larry said. They all looked at Larry and looked away. "Kate, this is your fault." Lizzie said. "No Mcguire, actually, it's your fault, this whole idea was yours!" Kate said. "Well! You didn't have to come on this stupid roadtrip Kate! Nobody likes you anyways!" Lizzie said. "Nobody likes me? Nobody likes me!? Lizzie have you looked in the mirror and snapped back to reality, I am mrs. PRETTY AND POPULAR. I am loved." Kate said. "Well maybe you shouldnt have-" Gordo interrupted by saying "Guys.....guys...turn around." "What Gordo?" Lizzie asked. "We have company..." Miranda sighed. Larry looked scared as well as Kate and Lizzie when their faces dropped at what was behind them. 


	2. Nearly Killed

chapter 2-Company  
  
**I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**  
  
As they all turned around they saw Mexicans with knives, they looked like they were craving to kill. Kate tried to drive but the car wouldn't start! Gordo looked scared as ever. He backed up. Larry shut his eyes and then opened them as if he was expecting a dream. Lizzie's mouth was wide open and she couldn't talk. Kate was just staring and staring. And Miranda looked worried. "I got an idea..." Kate said. "Better hurry." Lizzie said as the mexicans were walking closer.  
Kate stepped forward. "Hey you sexy guys. WE COME IN PEACE...." Kate said. They still walked closer.  
"Umm, no. See, we are good people." Kate said. The mexicans were coming closer and closer to them. "Let's say we get in bed? Huh? One at a time or 3 at once will do." Kate said. They continued to walk closer. "Guys, I think we're their grub." Gordo said. "But...But I am too young to die! I wont find a cure for herpes as I was planning because I was diagnosed with it!" Larry said. They all looked at him. "Who would kiss you?" Lizzie said. "My grandma..." Larry said. "EW!" They all yelled. "Anyways, we're all friends here so-" Larry began. "We are going to die..." Miranda said.  
Suddenly another mexican with a mask came out of nowhere and came closer to them. "Co cyan!" He said. "Mulu culu, ya ya, Moco hana lana sana benu teah!" He said again. All the mexicans dropped their knives and bowed at Lizzie's group.  
"Hail Mark!" The mexicans sang. "Hail! Hail!" They stammered. One of the mexicans grabbed Larry. "ello, I dun't speek goooood englesh, but are you Mark, our mexican savior?" He asked.  
Larry at first almost shook his head but then he thought 'maybe this could save our lives!'. "Why, yes I am. I am Mark, the mexican savior!" Larry yelled.  
Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and Gordo all rolled their eyes. All the mexicans bowed once again and took Larry to a castle. Lizzie, Gordo, Kate and Miranda all followed. The mexicans sat Larry down in a huge chair and the mexicans were beside him as they fed him with rich fruit and crackers as well as a big pasta dish. "Ay, this is the life right guys?" Larry asked his friends.  
"It's the life For you! Bur not us tudgeman!" Kate said. Suddenly the mexicans looked at Lizzie's little group. "Mark doesn't neeeeed ne frends." The bad english mexican said. "They be locked in the dungen, nd our super." He said. "Super?" Lizzie asked. "SUPPER!" He yelled. "Umm....No..." Kate said.  
The mexicans walked over to them. Larry was having the time of his life. "Wait!" Larry said choking on a grape. "Those are my friends and I need them!" Mark said. "No, Mark....We are your friends!" The mexican said. Larry tried to get up and save them but the mexicans held them down. "No! NO!" Larry yelled. But the mexicans locked them in the dungen.  
"Great, just great." Miranda said while she was in the dungen. "We are going to be eaten by mexicans." She added with a sarcastic face. "It's not that bad, I mean, the could have killed us right then and there." Lizzie said. "Lizzie! Are you crazy? We are going to be eaten alive!" Miranda said. "Ok, shut up both of you! I have to think of a way outta here." Kate said. Gordo was looking at the walls.  
"Hey you guys, come look at this!" Gordo yelled. They all ran over to him. "These walls have a message..." Gordo said. "Gordo, did you forget? We can't read these mexican messages." Miranda said. "I studied it." Gordo said. "I am trying to read it." He added. Gordo's expression changed.  
"Holy shit!" Gordo yelled. "WHAT? WHAT!?" Lizzie asked. "Oh God!" Gordo screamed. "What is it GORDO!?" Kate yelled along with Miranda. "We're never going to get home...We....We're in Mexico!" Gordo yelled.  
Suddenly a mexican opened the dungen door. "Coy hen, EAT!" He said. "Excuse me, are we in mexico!?" Kate asked him. The mexican smiled and pointed to everything around him. "Meh he co! MEXICO!" He said. "I think that's a yes." Miranda said. "What are we going to do?" Lizzie asked.  
The mexican took them outside as they saw a big soup bowl and water boiling. Larry was sitting there while the mexicans shoved food in his mouth. "Okay, no more!" He yelled. Lizzie started crying. "We are going to get eaten!" She yelled. "Stay calm, oww, I broke another nail.." Kate said. "How could you think of nails at a time like this? I just dont understand.." Gordo said. The mexicans shoved Miranda in the bowl first. "It's not even hot yet." Miranda said. Then the mexicans started to boil it. That's when it got hot.  
"Hehe...Guys....It's getting hot!!" Miranda said madly. Gordo was in the soup bowl next, then Kate and then Lizzie. "It's ok friends, I will save you!" Larry said. Suddenly the mexicans brought over lasagnia for Larry. "I can't resist lasagnia....Wait...but my friends...Friends or lasagnia...Friends or lasagnia?" Larry said looking back and forth at his two choices.  
"Owwwwww!" Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and Gordo all screamed.  
Suddenly a boy swinged by from a rope and grabbed Kate out of the bowl and onto a tree. Then he went back for Lizzie, Miranda and then Gordo. Larry was just eating. The mexicans made an angry face. The boy fixed his hair. "Hi, I'm Jason, who are you?" He asked looking in Kate's eyes. Kate laughed. "I...I am Kate, and you just saved our lives.." She said. "Oh brother.." Miranda muttered.  
"Your in Mexico.." He said.  
"Yeah...I know." Kate said.  
"I am from the U.S.A but I moved here two years ago." He said  
They both started talking. The mexicans started yelling though. "THAT IS NOT MARK!" They chanted. Larry made a sad face. "Yes I am! I am Mark!" He said. They then showed Larry a picture of the real Mark who had a different color eyes and his hair was light brown. "No, see....I dyed my hair, and now I have contacts." Larry said. "CHARGE!" The mexicans yelled.  
They ran for Larry. "Should we save him?" Lizzie asked. "He didn't save us." Miranda said. Kate was too busy looking in Jason's eyes. Gordo was just sitting there. Then Jason swung to save Larry. He swung by the mexicans and grabbed him. "Who are you?" Larry said when they got on the tree. "I am the person who just saved your life." Jason said. "This is Jason." Gordo added. "Yeah, Larry. By the way, thanks for saving us." Lizzie said. "Sorry..." Larry muttered.  
"We better get out of here before the mexicans catch us." Jason said. They dashed out of that place followed by the angry mexicans. "CHARGE!" They all yelled. Lizzie's group ran as fast as they can. They stopped when they couldn't run anymore.  
"Where are we?" Kate asked. "I don't know..." Jason said. Jason then fell down as he was walking. "Owwww!" Jason said as he had blood all over his arm. "Are you alright?" Lizzie asked. "No..." He mumbled as Kate helped him up. "Oh, how did you fall?" Kate asked. "I don't know." Jason muttered. Miranda picked up a leather jacket she found on the ground. "Hey, look at what I found." Miranda said. Kate took it and put it on Jason. "He needs it!" Kate said. "Whatever.." Miranda said. Lizzie shook her head as Gordo shook his too.  
They walked and walked until they came to a cabin. "YES!!! A home!" Kate yelled. They ran in the cabin and it looked creepy. There were 3 beds. "We have to stay here for the night.." Larry said. "But, there are 3 beds and six people!" Miranda said. "Well....I am sleeping with Jason..." Kate said. She took Jason's hand as they sat on the bed. Lizzie looked at Miranda. "No way, no gay action, I aint sleeping with Larry!" Gordo said. "I will sleep with you Gordo." Lizzie said. Miranda started to weep. "Me? With Tudgeman?" She asked. "Yes." Gordo said. Larry smiled. "C'mere babe!" He said.  
They all fell asleep because they were very tired. But they were awoken by a knock on the door around 3:00 in the morning. Gordo went to get the door. It was mexican police. They barged in. "Hey! You have no right to barge in!" Gordo said. Everyone who was asleep woke up. "We hear you are keeping cocaine in here." They said. "No, see, we're from America and we got lost and took a wrong turn, then we got attacked by mexicans and now we are sleeping here for the night." Lizzie said. "But, you have it! Co-Cay- ena!" They said. "You mean cocaine?" Kate asked. "Yes!" They yelled. "No, we don't do drugs, there must be a mistake." Jason said. The cops went to Jason and took his jacket off. "That's not even mine!" Jason said. "That is what they all say!" The cops said. Surely, they found a 5 pound bag of Cocaine in his jacket. Lizzie's group didn't even realize what they got themselves into.  
  
*CHAPTER THREE TOMORROW* send in reveiws!! *KARA* 


End file.
